Clarity
Appearance Clarity is much like her Father,She is a Grey Tabby with beautiful Emrald Eyes. When Clarity levitates her darker tabby stripes glow blue. Clarity has shorter hair then her Father and longer ears. Clarity's tail is a little longer then Cheshire's and not fluffy. Personality Clarity -- a beautiful feline with an interesting mind.Clarity is similar to her father in the sense that she is quite the jokester. She is very witty, and uses this to her advantage. Clarity enjoys playing harmless pranks on passersby, occasionally stumping them with a riddle or brain game.This cat is an adventurous spirit who loves a fun time. She is an expert entertainer, and gets an intense feeling of happiness from making others laugh and smile. Clarity is definitely an optimist, and is constantly trying to avoid negative issues. This, however, has caused her to bottle up her own unwanted emotions which result in her feeling depressed. Clarity covers this up with a facade of cheerfulness and joy Bio When Clarity was born,she was shunned from her Mother Maddie because Clarity had her Fathers powers. Cheshire gladly raised his daughter and the two have a Father-Daughter bond. When Clarity was 2 years old she meet the Mad Hatter and the two became best friends. Clarity often has tea parties and goofs off with Hatter. When Clarity was 3 years old her Mother came back saying "She wanted to claim her Daughter." Cheshire said "No!" and Clarity chose her Father over Mother. Clarity still hangs out with Hatter and loves being Daddy's little girl in Wonder Land. When Clarity went to DA she made a couple of friends but was always alone. One day during lunch a cat named Loki approached her and Clarity immediately became friends with the little cat. Clarity never noticed the way Loki blushed around her and how he stuttered as well. During Valentines Day Loki's friends helped him show his feelings for Clarity and it worked. Clarity loves hanging out with her boy and teases him quite a lot but Loki always gets her back. Fun Facts * Clarity has what her Father calls "twitchy claws" and she can't go to long without doing something or Clarity will twitch. * Clarity calls Hatter Topsy after his top hat. * Clarity has a toy mouse named Screw Loose. * Clarity loves chocolate and does tricks for it. * When Clarity is startled she will start yelling strange things like "Holy Cake on Skates!" * Clarity's sweet spot is under her chin. *Clarity loves bird whistles and try's to mimic them. *When Clarity was a kitten she would hug her tail when she was sad. *Clarity doesn't like Thunderstorms. *Clarity's crush gives her a heart necklace their first date. Trivia Family-''' * Mother-Maddie * Father-Cheshire Cat * Brother-Thomas * Brother-Dino * Sister-Brooke '''Crush~ Loki Stories~ First Day of School Songs~ TBA Gallery~ Category:Characters Category:Clarity Category:Females Category:Disney Academy Category:CrazyNeonWolfx Category:Offsprings Category:Maddy Category:Cats Category:Female Characters Category:Thomas Category:Brooke Category:Dino Category:Cheshire Cat Category:MaddyXCheshire Category:Animals Category:Animal Offspring Category:CrazyNeonWolfx Characters Category:School Category:Top Pages Category:Wiki Characters Category:Fanon Category:Loki Category:1st Generation Category:Original Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Kittens